Conventionally, in the industrial field, the agricultural field, the food industry, and the like, there are cases where distribution of powder to be processed to multiple places is performed. Apparatuses adapted to perform such distribution are described in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2. Each of those apparatuses has a distribution chamber having a cone shape with its apex directed downward, generates a swirling gas flow in the distribution chamber and introduces powder conveyed by air from the apes toward an upper portion in the distribution chamber, so as to distribute the powder through a plurality of discharge ports that are radially arranged with respect to the distribution chamber.